


And the Crack Goes On

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yep. You guessed it. More SessKag discord crack.We hope you're enjoying this as much as we did.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	And the Crack Goes On

"Mother," greeted Sesshomaru icily as he entered her throne room.

"Son," she replied in her usual dull monotone.

"I wish your blessings to mate the miko and sire pups with her," said Sesshomaru without preamble.

"Oh dear, if only I could give such a thing. But alas, in the absence of your father, it falls upon your grandfather to grant such a thing. You'll have to visit him in order to receive them," Inukimi replied in a pitying voice.

"Grandfather? I never knew I had such a thing. Where is he?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.

"The southernmost of the Ryukyu Islands, withered old thing spends his days being served by his humans as he languishes away his remaining decades," Inukimi said with a hint of a sneer.

"Very well, then I shall be off to fetch a boat most promptly," replied Sesshomaru as he turned and departed.

Sesshomaru collected both his boat as well as his miko and set sail for his grandsire's island. They had a pleasant trip calm waters, sunshine, and warm temperatures.

Kagome didn't know where Sesshomaru was taking her all she knew is he asked her to come with him. And it wasn't like him to ask anyone for anything. So she agreed. It didn't matter what it was he needed help with. She was going to help him.

She suspected it had something to do with Rin’s new suitor because she couldn’t imagine any other reason why he’d want her to go somewhere with him. Rin had fallen for a young traveling monk who had fallen just as hard for her in turn, but Kagome figured Sesshomaru wouldn’t approve of the young man. He was, after all, a monk, even if his holy powers were merely average. But what did Sesshomaru intend to do about it all?

Their boat was anchored in the cove. They would fly the short distance to the shore. Sesshomaru jumped out of the boat and held his hands up to the miko. She smiled and leeped into his arms.

"So what are we doing here?" Kagome clung to his armor.

"I must get permission to mate from my grandsire." Sesshomaru told her.

"To mate whom?" the deep voice of a unknown male asked.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with wide blue eyes, not even her curiosity over who could have joined them could shift her gaze. Had he said what she thought he said?!

She tried to search her memory for any indication, but there was none.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked frantically.

"This one does not repeat himself." He turned his gaze away to the unknown male.

"Oh no please please repeat yourself, Grandson." The male didn't look any older then he remembered his father looking.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's face and turned it back to her. "What did you say?" she pleaded.

She couldn't believe what he's said. He'd offered nothing to indicate before this that he was interested, nothing at all to suggest that he desired her in the same way she had come to desire him. She could hardly believe she was bold enough to do what she'd done, but now that she was touching him, she couldn't bring herself to stop, even when his eyes widened in surprise at her boldness.

"This one will have you and no other as his mate," he said, staring down at her with a quiet heat in his gaze.

Her heart melted and she breathed out, "Oh."

“Touching, but come, etiquette must be followed for those of us with the finer pedigrees in life. Your mother Sesshomaru has her sky castle, but for this old seafaring Inuyoukai, something a little more...oceanic was desired,” said Elder as he waved a hand before a hidden tunnel appeared, seemingly made out of glass that ran beneath the waves.

The scent of salt melded with the minerals in the stone walls. The dampness dissipated the further they walked into the tunnel. Tiny lights danced above their heads giving just enough glow to light their steps. Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand tight. Feeling conflicted, she kept glancing ahead and then back at his stolid face. He was always so sure of whatever he wanted, but she had no idea he even wanted her. What else did he want? Unfortunately as the glow became brighter and the path opened up to a white sandy beach, they were bombarded with a plethora of hybrids.

"What strays did you bring back this time?" asked a willowy woman with lavender kitten ears and a lithe swishy tail. Her hands were on her hips, and her white gauzy dress seemed to have caught an invisible wind.

Another woman, this one a fox yokai, steps forward. “Ooh, did you find more humans for us to play with?” She licked her lips. “Oh and your boring grandson is here, too. No desire to experiment at all.” She sighed dramatically. “Not like you at all, my darling little puppy.” She grinned at Sesshomaru’s grandfather.

She reached out and gave him a scratch behind his ear as Kagome looked on in wonder. There were so many little kitty eared and puppy ears little ones everywhere. She even spied a fox tail. She so wanted to go play with them. She looked up at Sesshomaru eyes huge and pleading. "Please?"

Sesshomaru gently tugged her sleeve, and narrowed his eyes at his so called kin. "Do not. They smell similar to this one, however...I have my doubts."

Her brow went up. "Sesshomaru! They are children! You handle the adults, 'Kay?" Grinning from ear to ear, she pulled her sleeve free of his grasp and rushed into a pile of toddlers.

“Thank goodness for your intended my grandson, this portly old dog rarely has the energy to entertain his offspring,” Elder commented as he allowed his illusory spells to drop now that he was back home, revealing himself to be three times as large in a most rotund manner as he settled wearily into a reinforced rickshaw with a trio of spritely young horse halflings at the front.

Sesshomaru blinked. This couldn't possibly be _his_ grandsire. Where were his swords? Where were his muscles? Where was his dignity? At least he has _some_ hair, though it was certainly thin looking...

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the youkai of her dreams. "Oh my god, he's pouting!"

Sesshomaru found his hand nervously flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Grandsire, this one has made his request will you grant your blessing." He just wanted to take Kagome and get out of there.

“Oh come now, etiquette as I said earlier. Clearly my appearance is off putting so I’ll revert,” Elder said with a grumble while transforming again and stepping off the cart to walk normally. “Come, we will throw a feast in your honor and after I have gotten to know your intended you shall have my answer...although I’m certainly liking what I’m seeing so far,” he said with a conspiring wink.

Sesshomaru scoffed. Who _wouldn’t_ approve of his future mate? Sesshomaru himself would have never chosen an unworthy being. But still, he recalled how his grandfather had taken great delight in annoying Sesshomaru himself and others when he was young and he suspected nothing had changed. This so-called “etiquette” was nothing more than a farce designed to annoy him.

Well, two could play at that game.

Elder’s land associated packmates had hunted some of the finest small game, collected some of the finest fruits and berries, while his mermaid associates had collected a fine feast of lobster, making the banquet thrown in Kagome’s honor one of the finest either of the two mate hopefuls had ever experienced. As the meal came to a close and Kagome finished recounting their adventures together, Elder clasped his hands together. “I have come to a decision.”

"There will be a tournament!" he bellowed much to Kagome's surprise.

She stared wide eyed from Sesshomaru to his grandsire, "What is he talking about?"

"So be it," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Prepare for any other suitors to die."

Kagome stared. “Suitors?” She asked, suddenly afraid that she would be expected to fight off women who wanted Sesshomaru’s hand—for a marriage she wasn’t even sure would work between them. He’d only _just_ announced his intentions, after all.

“Males will compete for your hand,” Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"So he approves of me but not you?" Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to his grandfather to all the male cousins that were gathering.

"Hm." His eyes narrowed dangerously as he scanned the competition.

Elder pulled from beneath his robes his own version of an inter dimensional pendant, one in which he uttered the words “May all those who desire her heart for all eternity, come forth to battle for her hand.” Seven portals opened into an arena, depositing Naraku, Sesshomaru, Modern Hojo, Ancient Hojo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Notable was the absence of Inuyasha, more proof that he only saw Kikyo in her. Each of the combatants was provided a pistol and a sword, in addition to any preexisting weapons or capabilities they have.

Modern Hojo proceeded to clutch his bunion cream and medical sneakers to his chest. He glanced around, a wet stain appearing on the front of his slacks.

Past Hojo immediately looked uncomfortable at being with other, much more qualified and, well, _deadly_ looking men. He put a shaky hand on the hilt of his sword and swallowed nervously.

Sesshomaru and Koga immediately went after Naraku, while the latter went after Koga for absorption before facing Sesshomaru.

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded at one another before going after the Hojos, glad to finally be able to fight someone at or below their level. Modern Hojo screeched in terror before panic shooting Ginta in the head. Hakkaku sliced Modern Hojo with his claws, leaving him to fatally bleed out while he held his dying brother in his arms.

Past Hojo saw the chaos and decided having Kagome as his wife wasn’t worth it. He simply turned and ran out of the area, dropping his gun and keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. He would just convince his future wife, who ever she might be, to change her name.

After a while the two of them managed to defeat Naraku but Sesshomaru’s energy stores were depleted while Koga’s shards kept him going strong. Looking around, Sesshomaru noticed the still slowly dying Modern Hojo with his disembowled intestines lying nearby. With a flick of his claws he hastened the young man’s demise by opening his chest cavity, extracting his still blood filled liver and spleen, chomping down on both as he could feel his demonic energy stores replenishing. In the meantime, Koga convinced Hakkaku to stand and fight with him against Sesshomaru.

Hakkaku _had_ to help Koga. Though the wolf yokai seemed oblivious, Hakkaku had had a crush on his leader forever and he would do anything to help Koga he happy. While he secretly hoped that, after winning Kagome, Koga would be open to a threesome, he would stand by Koga’s decision regardless.

Maybe Koga would at least let Hakkaku watch them mate...

“Sorry Kagome, but Ginta’s death has opened another door for me,” said Koga as he turned and took a knee before Hakkaku. “I could never choose between you because I could never stand to eternally sadden one of you while bringing eternal joy to the other. But while Ginta shall eternally be missed, his untimely death has opened new doors. Hakkaku, my long time loyal companion, will you become my mate, both now and for all eternity?” Koga asked in proposal.

“Yes! Oh Koga yes!” Hakkaku exclaimed through giddy tears of joy.

Koga scooped him up and ran off, leaving Sesshomaru the winner by default.

Hakkaku was in heaven as Koga ran off with him. Nothing else mattered in that moment but his mate and him. “I’ve always adored you,” he whispered, stunned that Kōga let him pet his face—and even leaned in, purring, to his touch.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, turned back to his grandfather with a sardonic smile. “The priestess has always been mine,” he said, daring his grandfather to argue. “This one will consider this match your permission.” And with that, he also scooped up his mate and flew off on his cloud.

The only issue was that they needed to find the tunnel to leave. Fortunately, Kagome made friends with many helpful children. They showed them the exit, and so the couple arrived back on the boat they had rode in on.

“Before you two go, my formal blessings for the two of you to mate, plus a mating gift, so to speak,” said Elder, as he finished catching up to them in his gray energy ball. Taking Kagome’s right hand, he concentrated as his energy surged into her body. When he was done, she had no apparent change but he suddenly seemed much older. “One of my biggest regrets in life was shunning Izayoi as my son’s second choice in mating. Had my son lived, I knew he would’ve been sad in the years after Izayoi reached the end of her nature lifespan. Thus, I have gifted you much of the remaining life I had left, so that you may enjoy the company of your mate for at least a millennia versus a mere half century or so. May you two live in happiness together,” Elder explained with a wheeze before he turned and left.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Maybe we should have told him I am immune to time. I will probably even out live you."

Sesshomaru simply ran his fingers idly through his hair. He didn’t care _how_ she matched his lifespan—only that she did. He had no intentions of ever allowing her to leave him. “Come,” he said calmly. “We are to mate now.”

And then he gave her a seductive grin as heat flowed through his body.

“Gramps, how much time do you have left?” asked Sai as the young half wolf came up to him with tears in the edge of her eyes.

“Come now fret not, I might not be able to watch my grandson’s pups grow up but this old dog has lived a long and fulfilling life and besides, watching all of you grow up has been reward itself for me,” Elder reassured her with a smile.

“Gramps, please don’t go.” Sai sobbed now as she clutched her grandpa by the leg.

“Oh come now Sai, we’ll have a week yet. I’ll need to get my affairs in order but we’ll just have to make this the best week ever,” said Elder as he hugged Sai in return and limped back to the sanctuary with her.

Fin.


End file.
